Surat
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Surat di hari itu menghancurkan hati Karma./AU. AsaKaru.


**Surat**

 **Ansatsu Kyohitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: future!AU, OOC, pendek, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini sama seperti biasanya.

Jam dua belas siang lewat lima belas menit tepat, Karma melihat mobil hitam itu berhenti. Di tempat yang sama, di dekat tangga paling bawah yang di atasnya terdapat pohon sakura rindang. Dan sama seperti tiga ratus enam puluh hari yang ia lewati, Karma melihat surai jingga itu lagi, surai yang amat ia kenal, yang menghiasi lembar harinya dengan ceria.

Seperti biasa pula, Karma akan berdiri di hadapannya, memberi senyum tipis nan jahil.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Asano- _kun_."

—dan seperti biasa. Selalu, selalu, Asano tak pernah menjawab salamnya.

Asano berdiri dengan sikap kaku, tangan dimasukkan ke saku dan jas-nya berkibar tertiup angin. Iris violet-nya menatap jauh ke belakang Karma—atau lebih jauh daripada itu. Tetapi Karma tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sikap Asano yang akhir-akhir ini semakin dingin padanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat capek. Ada apa?"

Si surai jingga menghela napas, panjang dan lelah. Lalu pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantomg jas-nya—sebuah benda berbentuk segiempat tipis, diplastik dengan perekat, dan di atasnya terdapat bordir cantik.

Perasaan Karma mulai tidak enak. "Apa ini…?"

Asano melempar kertas itu.

Karma memungutnya, membuka perekatnya dan membacanya dengan hati berdebar. Mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan. Di kertas itu … tertulis rapi dalam baluran tinta emas … nama Asano Gakushuu tercetak. Karma tidak peduli pada siapa nama wanita di bawahnya karena yang ia pedulikan hanyalah nama kekasihnya dan acara yang akan diselenggarakan.

Resepsi pernikahan.

Besok, di salah satu gedung ternama.

Kemarahan seketika menguasai pemuda itu.

Ia lempar kasar lembaran tak bersalah itu, hazel miliknya menatap Asano marah.

"Gakushuu! Apa maksudmu ini—?!"

" _Gomennasai_."

Tiba-tiba Asano berlutut, lututnya menabrak keras bumi di hadapannya. Dia sujud di hadapan Karma seraya menangis berseduh-sedu. Melupakan harga dirinya yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi.

"Asano- _ku_ —"

" _Gomennasai_ Karma." Masih dalam keadaan sesenggukkan, Asano berbicara. Tangis yang ia lakukan membuat perkataannya terdengar samar. " _Gomen. Hontou ni gomen._ Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Sampai kapanpun aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Asano- _kun…_ "

Karma memandangnya iba. Ia ikut berlutut dan meletakkan puncuk kepala Asano di pahanya. Dielusnya sayang surai jingga itu, meski yang bersangkutan tidak pernah bergeming.

"Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Maaf, Karma."

Ah, lagi-lagi.

Lagi-lagi Asano mengacuhkannya, bersikap seolah ia tak pernah ada. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi memutus perkataan sang mantan setan merah 3-E, berdiri dengan kepal di samping pinggang dan emosi yang ditahan di ujung bibir. Setelah itu, seperti yang Karma tebak, Asano akan pergi dari sini, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang. Lalu mereka akan bertemu besok, begitu setiap hari.

Karma menatap benci.

Pemuda itu berteriak kesetanan memanggil Asano, tapi pemuda itu seolah tuli, ia tetap masuk ke mobil itu dan menjalankannya hingga tak lagi terjangkau mata. Karma meraung, mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang selama ini ditahannya.

Ia tidak bisa pergi dari sini.

Tidak peduli sekeras apa ia mencoba, jangankan satu langkah, menggerakkan tapak kaki saja luar biasa susahnya. Kakinya seolah terpaku ke tempat ini.

Puas meraung, Karma beralih ke lembar yang masih ada di tempatnya. Segera benda itu ia ambil dan ia sobek hingga menjadi serpihan.

 _Mengapa?_

Selama setahun ini ia selalu bertanya-tanya. Ada yang salah dengannya? Mengapa ia tidak bisa pergi dari sini? Karma merasa sehat-sehat saja. Ia yakin kakinya bisa dipaksa berlari. Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu … mengapa Asano tidak berusaha menolongnya? Kenapa ia hanya diam dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Bahkan ia tega—ia tega—

Terbayang kembali kebersamaan dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Hari pertama berkencan. Seratus hari. Roller coaster yang mereka naiki di taman bermain. Makan malam romantis. Kata-kata cinta.

 _Mengapa Asano-_ kun _tega mengkhianatiku? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan membawaku ke pelaminan suatu saat nanti? Harusnya namaku yang tertulis di kertas itu! Seharusnya aku yang menikah dengan Asano_ -kun _besok! Seharusnya aku—seharusnya—seandainya—_

— _seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, akulah yang akan jadi pengantin._

Bagaikan ditampar, iris Karma melebar. Itu dia … alasan dibalik semua ini. Alasan kenapa dirinya harus mengalami semua ini. Alasan yang tak terbantahkan. Alasan yang tak bisa ia ubah walau dengan darah atau nyawa.

 _Kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

Terputar kembali memori satu tahun yang lau. Malam ketika ia dan Asano merayakan hubungan mereka di restoran kelas atas. Malam ketika Asano menyodorkan cincin padanya. Malam ketika mereka bercanda di dalam. Malam ketika … mobil Asano menabrak trotoar dan terjun ke jurang.

Karma berlutut memukul tanah. Dadanya sesak. Sesak sekali.

 _Kenapa aku bisa lupa—_

— _kalau sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ada?_

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Yak. Ide kilat. Nulis kilat. Jahat emang saya naro ff pertama di AnKyou genre tragedi. AsaKaru OTP saya pula :'))))))))

Jadi ini ceritanya Karma yang lupa kalo dia udah mati, Asano yang terus kebayang-bayang kalo Karma masih hidup (katanya kalo orang yang udah meninggal ga akan bisa pergi selama kita nyegah mereka supaya ga pergi) sampe akhirnya dia sadar kalo live must go on. Dan karena saya ga baca ulang, maaf kalo ada kesalahan ^^

Ngomong-ngomong pernikahan di Jepang ga perlu pake resepsi (resepsi Cuma sekedar formalitas aja) jadi kalo kalian ngerasa aneh tolong diiyahin #maksa #yha


End file.
